la libertà è l'amore
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: Aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin keluar dari sangkar sialan yang mengurungku selama ini. Aku ingin pergi. Namun aku membutuhkan seseorang yang mau mengeluarkanku. Aku membutuhkan nya. Tapi, jika aku keluar, aku yakin, Olympus akan geger karena sang pengacau keluar dari sana setelah lima ribu tahun aku dikurung. / Bangkit dari Hiatus yang terjadi entah kapan./ Happy Reading all.


"Huaaaaaa _Kaa-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_!" Anak kecil itu berlari dengan merentangkan tangan nya dan bercucur air mata sepanjang lintasan pipinya. Hidungnya memerah karena menangis. Mata _Onyx_nya menatap sosok wanita yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan pandangan memelas.

Tubuhnya langsung memeluk _Kaa-chan_ nya yang sedang duduk santai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perut ibunya. Sang wanita tersenyum menatap putranya sedang bermanja-manja dengan nya. Dielusnya dengan pelan rambut anak kecil itu yang sewarna sama dengan nya. Dengan penuh sayang.

"Kenapa Ita-_chan_?" Tanya sang ibu dengan nada lembutnya. Tangan nya tetap mengelus rambut anaknya dengan sayang. Sementara senyuman tetap dilukiskan nya dengan ramah dan lembut.

"Obito-_nii_ jaat. Dia menyembunyikan poon Ita." Tunjuknya kearah atas dimana kamarnya berada. Wajah cemberutnya membuat sang wanita terkekeh kecil sebelum menggantinya dengan senyum lembut.

"Pohon Ita? Memangnya Ita punya pohon?" Tanyanya dengan tetap mengelus rambut putranya.

"Ita minta dari teman Ita yang namanya Deidara. Dia punya poon yang banyakkkkkkkk." Anak kecil bernama Itachi itu merentangkan kedua tangan nya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Senyumnya terlihat benar-benar polos. Lagi-lagi sang wanita tertawa dengan anggun nya.

"Hei, Itachi."Seorang Anak laki-laki muncul di tangga dengan tangan yang bersidekap dan cengiran yang mewarnai bibirnya."Kau menangis ya? hahaha, cenggeng." Tawanya dengan pandangan mengejek yang ia arahkan pada adik sepupunya yang sedang memeluk bibinya dengan manja itu.

"Hiks Hiks.. _Kaa-chan_... _Aniki_." Itachi terisak dengan memeluk ibunya yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Obito. Masuk ke kamarmu dan kerjakan Pr mu." Perintah sang bibi dengan memberikan _deathglare_nya kepada keponakan nya yang bernama Obito Uchiha. Memang, selama seminggu mungkin Obito akan tinggal serumah dengan nya karena kakak dan kakak iparnya pergi menyelesaikan bisnis di luar negeri, sehingga Obito tidak ada yang mengurus, maka mau tidak mau, ia menyetujuinya.

"Hmm." Angguk Obito masih dengan cengiran nya."Dasar cenggeng." Dengusnya dengan senyum mengejek yang ia arahkan pada Itachi sebelum lari ke kamar yang sementara ia tempati yang berada di lantai 2.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan menangis."Usapnya dengan lembut dan mendudukan Itachi di sampingnya."Mau _Kaa-chan_ ceritakan sesuatu?" Tawarnya dengan senyum hangat yang membuat Itachi mendongkak kearahnya.

"Cerita apa?" Tanya Itachi mengusap jalur air matanya dan menatap sang ibu dengan penasaran.

"Umh. _Mitologi_ Yunani?" Ujarnya dengan satu alis yang terangkat naik.

"Sejarah?"Tanya Itachi dengan atusias. Putranya itu memang memiliki ketertarikan dalam bidang sejarah. Entah dimulai dari kapan. Wanita bernama Mikoto itu hanya menggangguk cepat menjawab pertanyaan putranya."Aku mau!" Soraknya gembira dengan senyum lebar yang terpahat di wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dari sini." Mikoto berdehem sejenak dan mengetuk dagunya dengan jemarinya.

"Kau tau dewa _Ares_?"Tanyanya menguji putranya tentang hal sejarah. Itachi menggangguk cepat."Dia adalah dewa dengan sikap dingin, dan tangan besi. Dia muncul di semua peperangan. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga dewa pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dia membunuh semua musuh yang ada di depan nya. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga bahkan menggunakan kekuatan alam untuk membunuh semua musuh, itu terjadi pada perang _Troya_." Ucap Mikoto dengan pandangan menerawang ke depan. Mungkin menggingat-ingat apa yang akan ia ceritakan.

"Bukankah _Ares_ memihak pada Yunani?" Tanya Itachi dengan alis yang berkerut heran.

"Memang. Tapi _Afrodit_ membujuk _Ares_ agar pria itu mau memihak para _Troya_."Ujar Mikoto mengelus rambut Itachi yang berwarna sama dengan nya. _Raven_."Lalu _Ares_ berperang dengan semuanya. Pada saat bersamaan, dewi _Hera_ melihat itu semua. Dia langsung berbicara pada _Zeus_, selaku dewa bagi para dewa untuk melepaskan _Ares_ dari peperangan. Dan _Zeus_ mengijinkan nya, _Ares_pun di serang oleh _Athena_, dan sialnya, _Ares_ kalah dalam hal tersebut." Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang merekah diwajanya.

Itachi memperhatikan ibunya yang sedang bercerita dengan pandangan kagum. Sesekali matanya berbinar saat membayangkan seperti apa perang _Troya_ pada jaman dahulu. Mungkin sedikit ngeri ketika membayangkan kalau jeritan _Ares_ bahkan sampai mengalahkan jeritan seribu para prajurit.

Mata Itachi kemudian teralih lagi kearah sang ibu dengan tangan yang berada di depan tangan nya. menunggu Mikoto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"_Ares_ lari dari perang _Troya_ yang menyebabkan _Troya_ mundur. Ia lari ke gunung _Olympus_. Disana, ia diobati oleh _Zeus_ serta dimarahi. _Adresteia_ selaku sang anak hanya melihat ayahnya yang sedang dimarahi oleh kakeknya dengan pandangan datar. Setelah itu, ia pergi lagi ke peperangan."

Itachi mendengarkan nya dengan sedikit kerutan pada wajahnya. Menurutnya _Adresteia_ kurang ajar, masa ayahnya sedang terluka, ia hanya melihatnya. Itupun dengan tatapan datar. Ugh, ia kesal sendiri pada _Adresteia_. Tapi ia sedikit kagum, karena mungkin saja _Adresteia_ berjuang mati-matian melawan sisa para pasukan _Troya_.

"Tapi itu hanya awal."Mikoto melanjutkan ceritanya dengan menjentikan jarinya."Dan cerita sebenarnya dimulai dari sini." Senyum Mikoto merekah dengan sendirinya.

"_Ares_ pernah memperkosa _Agraulos_, putri _Aktaios_ dan istri _Kekrops_, hingga _Ares_ menjadi ayah seorang putri bernama _Alkippe_. Suatu ketika _Alkippe_ diperkosa oleh _Halirrhothios_, putra _Poseidon_ dengan _nimfa Euryte_. _Alkippe_ lalu hamil, dan melahirkan _Arefortaia_. Sikapnya sama seperti kakeknya yang suka berperang, namun tidak pernah kalah. Ia juga mempunyai kekuatan air seperti ayahnya." Mikoto lalu menatap kearah depan dengan kembali menerawang. Mengingat-ingat kembali cerita yang pernah dibacanya.

Ok, mungkin kata yang tadi ia ucapkan susah dicerna oleh putranya. Namun ia yakin, putranya pasti mengerti apa yang tadi ia ucapkan. Itachi memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata bocah seusia dirinya, jadi pasti dia mengerti.

"Awalnya baik-baik saja. Sampai pada ketika umurnya menginjak 15 tahun, _Arefortaia_ mulai melakukan kenakalan. Dengan membuat kerusuhan pada kota _Athena_, yang pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang dihukum oleh dewi _Athena_.Dan banyak lagi kenakalan yang ia lakukan, dan puncaknya adalah ketika ia berperang melawan rakyat _Thebes_. Kota yang dibuat oleh kakeknya sendiri, _Ares_. _Ares_ marah besar mengetahuinya. _Arefortaia_ lalu dikurung di dasar samudra atlantik dengan bantuan _Poseidon_." Ceritanya dengan jari telunjuk yang kembali hinggap di dagunya.

"Namun tidak sampai disitu. _Arefortaia_ sempat kabur dari penjaranya dengan bantuan kekuatan air yang dimilikinya dari sang ayah. _Halirrhothios_. Namun _Athena_ mengetahui dimana _Arefortaia_ bersembunyi. Ia lalu menyuruh daun rambatnya agar memberitahukan informasi itu ke _Ares_. _Poseidon_ turun tangan langsung mengetahui bahwa penjara bawah tanahnya itu hanya menyisakan debu. Ia lalu menyeret paksa _Arefortaia_, dan memenjarakan nya lagi. Namun kali ini dibantu dengan kunci yang terbuat dari timah panas yang tidak akan bisa terbuka. Yang dibuat khusus oleh _Hefaiston_."

"Benarkah itu tidak bisa terbuka _Kaa-chan_?" Tanya Itachi menatap _Kaa-chan_ nya degan memiringkan kepalanya binggung. Matanya memancarkan cahayanya dengan polos dan sesekali dahinya berkerut memikirkan kata atau _frasa_ baru yang belum pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Bocah kecil berumur 5 tahun itu menatap sosok ibunya dengan pandangan binggung.

"Bisa. Tapi tidak ada petunjuk tentang hal itu." Ujar Mikoto tersenyum kearah Itachi yang masih menatapnya dengan penasaran. Tangan nya kembali mengelus rambut putranya dengan penuh sayang.

"Lalu.. dimana _Arefortaia_ dikurung, _Kaa_-_chan_?" Tanya Itachi masih dengan nada polos yang keluar dari bibirnya yang mungil dan tipis itu.

"Entahlah, tapi ada sumber yang mengatakan kalau _Arefortaia_ di kurung di dasar sungai oleh _Poseidon_." Jawab Mikoto dengan mengangkat bahunya tidak tau tentang hal itu. memang, tidak ada sumber yang mengatakan dimana _Arefortaia_ dikurung, hanya sebagian sumber yang mengatakan _Arefortaia_ dikurung di dasar sungai yang tidak diketahui namanya.

"Oh." Angguknya menggerti, namun masih dengan sedikit ekspresi binggung diwajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

._** Disclamer**_** Masashi Kishimoto- **_**sensei**_

_**Pairing**_** ItaHina **_**and**_** Akatsuki **_**the**__**genk**_

_**Rating **_** T maybe**

**Genre Fantasy, and Romance**

**Berawal dari tontonan film Percy Jackson, hingga berakhir dengan fic gaje seperti ini. Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, ataupun asal usul dalam cerita ini. Sesungguhnya ini hanyalah karangan belaka yang terbuat dari otak konslet saya. **

**-Happy Reading all-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uchiha. kenapa kau melamun saja disana?!" Itu bukan pertanyaan dengan kalimat lembut nan gemulai pada setiap katanya. Tapi perkataan dengan nada _sarkatis_ dan pandangan tajam yang diarahkan oleh guru se_killer_ Anko Mitarashi.

"Tsk. Bukan urusanmu." Decihnya pelan dan menatap sinis pada Anko yang sedang menatapnya tajam dan sedang bersidekap. Hawa membunuh terpancar dari tubuhnya, terbukti dengan aura hitam yang berada di belakangnya. Belum lagi kepalan tangan yang mengerat di atas meja, serta kepala yang menunduk, dan kalau sudah begitu, sudah dipastikan kalau-,

_BRAKK_

Gebrakan meja terdengar.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Teriaknya seraya menggebrak meja yang berada di sampingnya hingga retak. Semua murid meringis ngeri melihatnya. Melihat Anko yang marah bagai melihat banteng kedua yang sedang bersiap dengan tanduknya, siapa banteng pertama? Tentu saja sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade Senju.

"Aku ingin keluar." Uchiha itu beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil tas yang berada di mejanya, kemudian melangkah ke depan tanpa mengindahkan para murid yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan _–Apakah-Kau-Bercanda?-_. Tentu saja. Uchiha itu selalu berani menentang guru yang menurutnya membosankan. Begitu pula dengan Anko yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Uchiha kembali kau!" Teriak Anko-_sensei_ begitu mendapati muridnya melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Tidak akan." dan setelah itu, yang terdengar adalah jeritan para murid karena pintu kelas mereka di lempar dengan penghampus hingga menyisakan lobang di tengah-tengahnya. Hoo-, peringatan! Jangan pernah membuat Anko Mitarashi marah.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha saat ini sedang berada atap sekolah beserta sahabat-sahabatnya yang di juluki Akatsuki itu. Beranggotakan 9 orang dengan dirinya, pemuda bernama Pein berhasil mengambil gelar _Keicho_ pada _genk_nya itu. Saat ini, sang ketua sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya pada pangkuan sang kekasih yang bernama Konan.

Gadis satu-satunya di Akatsuki, termasuk wakil dari Pein. Lalu ada Kakuzu, sang bendahara yang mata duitan, ada Hidan, yang mempunyai agama Jashin, dan ada lain nya yang semuanya memiliki _hobby_ yang terbilang _Freak_. Termasuk pemuda disampingnya.

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang bernama lengkap Yamanaka Deidara itu tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh serta membuat kupingnya sakit gara-gara sedari tadi mendengarkan celotehan nya. Bahkan saat makanpun, pemuda itu masih saja mengoceh hingga membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Wah, Un. Kau punya keberanian yang besar." Pujinya lagi-lagi dengan cengiran nya yang lebar serta memakan bekalnya lagi. Hawa ceria masih menguar dari tubuh pemuda bernama Deidara itu. Itachi mendecih mendengarnya. Kalau sedang makan ya makan saja. Tidak usah _sembari_ berbicara.

Itachi menggeleng pelan dalam tidurnya yang berbantal pada kedua lengan nya."Aku hanya penat." Jawabnya sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Menutupi kilauan _Onyx_nya yang mempesona dalam kelopak matanya.

Senyum misterius tiba-tiba saja terbit diwajah Deidara yang manis."Hei, bagaimana kalau kita _Hiking_?"Ajaknya dengan angkatan alis dan senggolan pada lengan Itachi yang dibalas dengan decakan malas."Sekalian untuk mengusir kebosanan." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada semangat 45 yang selalu terpancar dimatanya yang biru memukau.

"Boleh."Konan menyahutinya dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Namun menyimpan antusias."Kapan?" Tanya Sasori menyambung.

"Nanti sore. Kita akan menaiki gunung Takao. Dan kita menaikinya malam."Dan senyum Deidarapun merekah dengan lebar seperti biasanya. "Menantang bukan?" Tanyanya dengan cengiran yang menunjukan giginya yang putih, rapi dan bersih.

"Biasa saja." Ucap Itachi dengan datar membuat Deidara berteriak keras. Tentu saja dengan dua kata alamiahnya. U dan N.

.

.

.

"Arghh... Aku lapar."

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di puncak gunung Takao. Dan yang tadi berteriak itu adalah Hidan. Si penganut ajaran sesat alias Jashin. Pemuda berambut _perak_ yang sekarang sedang memegangi perutnya yang _six pack_.

"Aku juga. Ughh, tapi aku hanya bawa _ramen_. Dan sialnya aku tidak bawa airnya." Pein merutuk kesal saat membuka ranselnya. Hah, resiko menjadi keluarga Uzumaki dengan darah campuran Namikaze memang seperti itu, _Freak_ terhadap _ramen_.

"Kakuzu, dari tadi kau tidak mengeluarkan suara." Sasori bertanya dengan nada datarnya dan mengangkat satu alisnya. Pemuda yang selalu memakai _cadar_ itu menoleh kearah seorang pemuda dengan wajah _baby face_ sebelum mengangkat tangan nya tinggi-tinggi.

"Uang." Ah, rupanya pemuda itu sedang menghitung uang. Dasar, mata duitan. Rutuk Sasori dalam hati dengan pandangan sinis kearah uang yang sedang Kakuzu pegang. Hei, itu uangnya!

"Itachi." Sasori ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Itachi yang berada di depan sana dengan tampang _cool_nya.

"Aku mau mencari air." Jawabnya tanpa mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Sasori selanjutnya.

"Oh.. aku ikut ya." Tawar Sasori dengan melangkah disamping pemuda itu.

"Hn."

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan dengan sedikit susah. Sasori memegang _batrai_ dan tongkat kayu yang menjadi pijakan tanahnya yang sedikit licin. Sedangkan Itachi membawa _senter_ dengan satu tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celananya.

"Hey, Itachi. Kau mau mencari air dimana?" Tanya Sasori binggung pada pemuda yang berada di depan nya itu. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menyeimbangkan langkahnya pada pijakan tanah yang menurun itu.

"Tidak jauh dari sini. Aku dapat mendengar percikan serta dingin nya." Jawab Itachi dengan merapatkan _syal_ yang membungkus lehernya, dan tetap berjalan meninggalkan Sasori yang masih berada di belakangnya untuk menyeimbangkan langkahnya.

"Hah? Aku tidak mendengar."

"Itu karena kupingmu bermasalah. Sudahlah ikuti aku." Tanpa bicara lagi, Itachi langsung meninggalkan Sasori yang berada di belakangnya. Sedang menyesuaikan langkahnya agar tidak terjatuh pada tanah licin pegunungan.

"He? T-tapi-,Itachi!" Dan setelah itu, yang terdengar hanya suara teriakan Sasori yang menyerukan nama Itachi yang sudah melangkah di depan tanpa menghiraukan Sasori yang berada di belakangnya.

.

.

"Whoaaaaa... kau punya pendengaran yang tajam." Sasori berujar kagum dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap Itachi yang sedang berjongkok dan meminum air sungai yang jernih itu. Tungkainya yang bisa dibilang mungil untuk seukuran pemuda sepertinya.

"Hm. Cepatlah. Setelah itu kita pergi untuk memberitahu yang lain." Ucap Itachi memperingati Sasori yang sedang bermain-main dengan air yang besih dan segar itu.

Itachi melangkah menjauh dari pinggir sungai, namun entah tanah yang memang licin atau ia yang kurang berhati-hati, ia terpeleset dan mengakibatkan nya terjatuh dalam sungai.

Itachi mendecih dalam hati. Ia mencoba berenang ke permukaan. Namun air itu seperti menyedotnya. Ia mencoba lagi, mencoba lagi, namun tidak bisa.

"Itachi!" Teriak Sasori dengan berlari ke bibir sungai dan mencoba mengulurkan kayu yang tadi dipakainya untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Sasori! Tolong! Air ini seperti menyedotku!" Itachi mengulurkan tangan nya berniat mengapai kayu itu. Namun tidak bisa. Air itu seolah menyedotnya kedalam.

"Itachi! Tarik Kayu ini!" Suara Sasori menggema dikepalanya. Itachi kembali mengulurkan tangan nya. Tidak! ia akan berusaha lepas dari pusaran air yang menyedotnya ini.

"Tidak bisa! airnya menyedot." Teriak Itachi begitu air yang menyedotnya semakin membuatnya terperosok kedalam pusaran air. Kakinya mencoba mengayun, namun tidak bisa. Ia malah makin seperti terbawa dalam air itu. Seolah ada yang menariknya turun kedasar sungai.

"Sasori!" Itachi berteriak lantang dengan mengacungkan tangan nya. Namun tdak bisa. Dan air itu benar-benar menyedotnya.

"Itachi!" Dan Sasoripun berteriak panik ketika air tidak lagi menunjukan rupa kawan sepermainan nya.

"Aku harus memberitahu yang lain." Ucapnya pelan dan langsung berlari kedalam hutan untuk memanggil teman-teman nya.

.

.

"Ughh." Itachi memegangi kakinya yang terasa sangat sakit. Matanya menyapu sekelilingnya dengan pandangan binggung. Seingatnya, ia terseret oleh air, lalu.. kenapa ia berada di sini?

Tangan nya terangkat, kenapa basah? Tubuhnya _refleks_ langsung berdiri. Benar. Ini basah. Itachi menghirup nafasnya. Ini memang benar, tapi kenapa masih ada udara?

"Halo." Suara itu _refleks_ membuatnya membalikan badan. Dibelakangnya, semacam ada goa, namun lebih kecil, dengan tiang-tiang yang terbuat dari emas, dan yang pasti dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit.

Kakinya melangah mendekati itu. Dapat ia lihat dengan mata _onyx_nya, disana, terdapat seorang wanita dengan gaun lusuh berwarna biru muda, lebih tepatnya sewarna dengan lautan dengan nuansa biru. Sedang duduk dengan kaki dilipat dan wajah yang ditenggelamkan di lututnya, namun dengan arah fokus wajah kearahnya.

Tangan nya perlahan-lahan menyentuh ukiran itu. Ini emas asli. Siapa yang membuatnya? Pandangan nya lalu menurun kearah gadis yang sedang menatapnya. Namun masih dengan membaringkan kepalanya ke lipatan tangan yang berada di lututnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Itachi pelan. Kenapa ada gadis selain dirinya disini? Apa ini sebuah kebetulan?

"Aku? Namaku, Hinata. Salam kenal." Gadis itu berkata dengan berdiri dari duduknya. Wajahnya masih terlihat samar-samar. Mungkin karena cahaya yang tidak memungkinkan yang berasal dari bulan dilangit sana.

"T-tunggu! I-ini..." Itachi berkata dengan gugup dan mengangkat kedua tangan nya. Ia masih merasakan basah pada tubuhnya, namun yang aneh adalah, ia masih bisa bernafas.

Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Itachi, Hinata mengangguk."Ini di air." Jawab gadis bernama Hinata itu dengan tenang, dan tersenyum. Meski samar-samar, dapat Itachi lihat dari lengkungan bibirnya yang manis.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan santai. Membuat Itachi makin menajamkan pandangan nya.

"_Dia dikurung dipenjara bawah tanah dari samudra."_

Suara ibunya menggema begitu saja tanpa diperintahkan. Matanya membulat begitu ada kesamaan cerita dengan seorang gadis yang ada di depan nya ini.

"_Arefortaia_." Gumamnya tanpa sadar setelah memikirkan cerita ibunya.

"Apa tadi yang kau sebut?" Gadis yang sekarang berada di depan nya bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit terkejut. Kali ini Itachi dapat melihat jelas keseluruhan gadis itu. Dia berambut gelap, sejenis ungu atau Hitam, ia tidak tau. lalu memiliki mata rembulan berwarna _Amethyst_, dan tubuh mungil berisi di beberapa bagian.

"_Arefortaia_." Jawabnya sekali lagi dengan nada yang lumayan keras.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba mendecih tidak suka dan menatap sinis kearahnya."Kau mengenalnya?" Tanyanya lagi dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bebatuan tembok yang berada disampingnya.

Itachi menggeleng."Tidak. tapi dia salah satu dewi Yunani yang disegani." Jawabnya kembali dengan ke _cool_an para Uchiha seperti sebelumnya.

Senyum hadir di wajahnya yang manis dan ramah."Tidak juga. Dia dibenci oleh hampir seluruh _Olympus_ karena mengacaukan nya." Dapat ia lihat gadis itu menahan tawanya, dan tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Tangan nya belakang kepalanya menggaruk santai rambutnya yang gelap.

"Kenapa kau mengetahui banyak tentang itu?"

"Karena aku _Arefortaia_ itu sendiri." Jawabnya enteng dengan wajah yang menghadap kearah pemuda Uchiha itu. Mata Itachi membulat mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin gadis di depan nya ini adalah keturunan dewi!

Seperti mendengar keterjutan Itachi dikepalanya. Dengan tenang Hinata tersenyum."Lima ratus ribu tahun yang lalu, aku dikurung oleh _Poseidon_ disini. Dengan bantuan kunci dari _Hefaistos_, aku tidak bisa keluar, bahkan aku tidak bisa memakai kekuatanku." Lanjut Hinata dengan menggerakan kedua tangan nya. Air tiba-tiba datang membentuk gelombang. Dari semua sisi membuat Itachi harus melangkah menjauhi penjara itu. Pemuda itu melihat pemandangan di depan nya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Namun setelah sampai di depan pilar-pilar itu, gelombang air itu pecah begitu saja membuat Itachi lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya yang berwarna _Onyx_. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapan nya. tidak mungkin'kan kalau gadis di depan nya ini adalah salah satu dewi, yang memiliki darah keturunan asli dari dewa pula.

"Hei. Kupikir kau orang yang baik." Gumamnya lirih dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Tangan nya menyentuh sikunya yang terasa dingin. menggosok-gosoknya agar lebih hangat. Meskipun tidak mungkin.

"Memang."Jawab gadis itu dengan angkatan bahunya yang acuh. Matanya menatap ke depan dengan pandangan dingin. Sebelum mengalihkan kembali wajahnya kearah Itachi yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Lalu kenapa kau dipenjara? "Tanya Itachi dengan nada dingin nya.

"Dibuku dituliskan. Kalau aku menyerang _Thebe_, maka dari itu, aku dikurung. "Jawabnya _simple_. Dan kembali menahan tawanya."Sebenarnya tidak."Bantahnya pelan dengan raut wajah yang sedih."Ibuku meninggal disana karena dibunuh, maka aku berniat membalas dendam. Tapi sayang, para rakyat _Thebe_ mengira aku akan merusak kota mereka. Maka mereka menyerangku. Kakek mengetahui itu, dan aku akhirnya dipenjara." Dan dengusan itu membuat Itachi membulatkan matanya kembali.

Jadi banyak buku yang dijual oleh para _Gramedia_ itu salah. _Arefortaia_ tidak mengacau, dia menyelamatkan ibunya.

Senyum misterius hadir di wajah Hinata yang manis."Hei. Mau menolongku?" Ujarnya tiba-tiba dengan senyum yang masih hadir di wajahnya.

"Eh?" Itachi hanya bisa ber'eh' ria untuk merespon tawaran dari sang dewi Yunani itu. Matanya menatap Hinata atau dewi yang dijuluki sebagai _Arefortaia_ itu tidak percaya. Mana mungkin ia bisa menolong sang _Arefortaia_ dari cengkraman penjara yang dibuat oleh _Peseidon _dan para dewa itu sendiri?!

"Jika kau menolongku, aku akan selalu melindungimu dan membantumu. Dan juga aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini." Tawarnya dengan satu alis terangkat naik.

Tangan Itachi tiba-tiba mengepal."Jadi kau yang membuatku masuk ke sini!" Ujarnya dengan nada geram ketika mendengar ucapan dari gadis di depan nya itu.

"Tentu. Jarang-jarang ada yang masih hidup setelah aku menyeretnya."Senyum gadis itu dimatanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Bahkan Itachi ingin menonjok gadis itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalan nya."Lepaskan gembok itu." Ujar gadis itu tiba-tiba lagi dengan memainkan helaian rambut gelapnya. Senyum nya masih hadir di wajahnya yang manis.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?! "Itachi berteriak lantang dan menatap tajam gadis yang masih bersandari pada batu goa dibelakangnya itu. Hinata tiba-tiba tertawa keras membuat Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya. Bahkan begitu keras sampai-sampai Itachi bisa saja menganggapnya gila karena tertawa berlebihan.

Tawa gadis itu lenyap sempurna. Tergantikan dengan senyum manis yang menyimpan arti."Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Ucapnya dengan berbalik tepat kearah Itachi membuat pemuda itu tiba-tiba menjadi terbelalak. Bukan karena ekspresi dari gadis yang sekarang berada di depan nya. tetapi air-air yang malah memasuki tubuhnya lewat saluran pernafasan nya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ukh.." Mata Itachi membelalak kearah atas. Tangan nya menutup hidungnya yang malah memasuki air lebih banyak. Mulutnya menutup mengembung menahan udara lewat mulutnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?!" Teriaknya sejelas mungkin kearah Hinata yang sekarang sedang menyeringai senang. Dan setelah itu, air mulai berjalan seperti biasa. Hidungnya tidak lagi dimasuki oleh air. Ia bisa bernafas lagi di dalam air sekarang.

"Darahmu." Jawab Hinata singkat dengan melirik gembok dengan ukiran lambang _trisula_ di sisi kanan penjara itu. Itachi mengikuti lirikan pada mata Hinata."Lukai dirimu dan taruh darahmu di kunci gembok itu." Ujar Hinata lagi dengan dengusan keras diakhir bicaranya.

"Kenapa harus darah?!" Tanya Itachi dengan nada dingin andalan para Uchiha.

"Karena kau manusia! Maka harus membutuhkan darah!" Jawab Hinata dengan nada menyentak keras yang membuat Itachi langsung bungkam."Lagipula jika aku bisa keluar dengan kekuatanku seperti dulu, aku tidak akan menunggu selama lima ribu tahun untuk lepas dari sangkar sialan ini." Lanjutnya seraya menendang keluar pilar itu yang ternyata di hubungkan dengan sesuatu transparan yang mengeluarkan seperti petir. Ah, inikah kekuatan dari _Zeus_?

"Cepatlah!"Sentaknya sekali lagi melihat Itachi hanya diam."Aku tidak ingin _Poseidon_ tau." Tambahnya dengan menggemeletukan giginya kesal terhadap sikap Itachi yang menurutnya lelet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuit Cuit**

**Gue dateng bawa-bawa fic yang baru lagi ye? Hahaha, tenang aja. Gue bakalan nyelesain fic-fic gue yang terdahulu kok #jiah bahasa alay lo.**

**Gue dapet inspirasi film ini sebenernya dari film Percy Jackson, yang Olympus itu. Cuma inspirasi, bukan keseluruhan cerita. Ceritanya gue ambil dari pelajaran IPS gua, entah bab berapa, tapi yang jelas tentang dewa dan dewi Yunani gitu. **

**So, boleh gue minta Reviewnya?**


End file.
